¿Feliz aniversario?
by The Froggy
Summary: Sin mediar palabras, el japonés apretó con más fuerza el hombro del otro, tomándole de la ropa para arrastrarle dentro de la casa. Ya se encargaría el moreno de cobrarle las heridas hechas a su potro por culpa de aquel idiota de Vongola. [¡Feliz D18!]


Título: ¿Feliz aniversario?

Pareja: **D** ino **C** avallone & **H** ibari **K** yōya. **D18**.

Tipo: One-shot.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosa Akira Amano. Yo tomo prestados a los personajes para escribir de mi bella OTP.

N/A: Ciaossu~ **¡Feliz Diciembre 18!** Hoy hay que venerar a estos dos, darles mucho amor y no dejar que este día pase así nada más. Hibari, Dino, fans del D18, feliz día~

Lo sé, el título es pésimo.

Y este one-shot va dedicado especialmente para mi novio, mi Dino personal, **¡feliz aniversario, idiota!** Como soy tan bueno aquí te dejo algo de nuestra OTP, espero te guste. Y sino, te morderé hasta la muerte.

 **.**

* * *

¿Feliz aniversario?

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna no estaba seguro de que la idea de su autoproclamado _hermano mayor_ fuera muy buena, pero no tenía el corazón para romperle las ilusiones sabiendo que el italiano había planeado todo aquello para sorprender a Hibari.

— ¡No puedo esperar a que Kyōya lo vea! Ah~

La sonrisa brillante del rubio llamaba la atención de las personas que caminaban por aquella agitada calle de Namimori, tan cálida que hasta podría derretir la nieve acumulada sobre la acera. Ambos jefes mafiosos llevaban toda la mañana allí, frente a la casa del Guardián de la Nube. Dino había traído una caja con diferentes fotografías de Hibari y él. En todas aparecían juntos, en la cama, entrenando; en todo tipo de situaciones cotidianas. Algunas fotos las tomó el mismo Cavallone y otras fueron tomadas por sus subordinados, sin que el japonés supiera, claro.

Cuando Dino llamó a Tsuna para decirle que estaba en Japón, el capo menor creyó que tenían asuntos más serios que atender, pero debió sospechar cuando el rubio le pidió que se vieran a solas. Le costó muchísimo deshacerse de Gokudera, tuvo que engañarle cual niño para despistarle y poder llegar solo hasta allí.

Seguro que ahora mismo el Guardián de la Tormenta estaba desesperado buscando a su jefe, Tsuna sintió pena por él, ya se encargaría de _recompensarlo_ cuando volviera a la mansión.

Por ahora, todo lo que Tsuna quería era preservar la integridad física del italiano, quien se mecía en una escalera a unos metros del suelo con un equilibrio vertiginoso, pegando una de las últimas fotos en la pared que los separaba del cuidado jardín de Hibari…

… ¡¿En qué momento se subió allí?!

— ¡Cuidado, Dino-san, se va a caer…!

— ¡Tranquilo hermanito, lo tengo bajo control!

Y no mentía, parecía tener todo tan calculado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera caído ya? Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, el Vongola pudo notar unas cabelleras negras escondidas detrás de unos arbustos en la casa de enfrente.

Oh, claro. Los fieles Cavallone no iban a dejar solo a su Décimo, por eso su _querido_ hermano mayor no se había ido de bruces al suelo apenas subió el primer escalón. Tsuna sonrió, volviendo la vista al rubio que bajaba lentamente de la escalera sacudiéndose las manos con satisfacción.

—Es un mural precioso, Dino-san —murmuró el castaño, apoyando con suavidad sus manos sobre una de las fotos en la pared, en ésta se mostraban ambos, Hibari y Dino, compartiendo un helado de sandía, probablemente ajenos a la cámara—, es un detalle muy lindo de su parte para, uh, Hibari-san…

El décimo Vongola nunca creyó vivir para decir "Hibari" y "lindo" en una misma oración.

— ¡Gracias, Tsuna~! La verdad, no fue fácil conseguir las fotos…

No, no fue nada fácil para Dino. Pero valió la pena, no solo haberlas conseguido, sino también todos esos momentos que pasó junto al Guardián de la Nube. Todo lo que hicieron, lo que vivieron.

Había conseguido retratar muchos de esos momentos especiales, pero claro, lo mejor siempre quedó en la intimidad.

El viento helado que soplaba en ésa época del año le recordó al capo mayor cuando comenzó aquella extraña relación con su ex-pupilo.

Morder, arañar, marcar _, dominar_ ; en aquello se basaba lo que tenían. Al principio solo era una batalla eterna por dominar al otro tanto en los entrenamientos y peleas, como en cada discusión acalorada que terminaba, a veces, en la cama. Con el paso de los años, y mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, Dino estaba seguro de que su relación iba más allá de eso. Que la confianza y el amor eran lo principal existente entre Kyōya y él.

Por supuesto que las ansias de dominar y morder del japonés seguían allí. Su lado carnívoro nunca se apagó, eso volvía loco al italiano. Cada encuentro con Kyōya, ni el tiempo ni la distancia podían acabar con toda la pasión que la nube errante despertaba en él.

Luego de cinco años como pareja, podían compartir horas y horas de largas conversaciones o simples momentos cotidianos en paz cada vez que se veían e incluso sin verse, sus videollamadas y mensajes de texto en los momentos menos indicados –batallas contra familias enemigas o reuniones con grandes jefes de la mafia–, todo aquello hacía a Dino sentirse afortunado por poder vivirlo junto a Kyōya, y maldecido a la vez, pues en algún momento las cosas terminarían.

Después de todo, eran mafiosos envueltos en un mundo de sangre y peligros.

—… Dino-san, ¡¿me está escuchando?!

La adorable voz de su hermanito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El menor estaba mirándolo con sus enormes ojos mieles abiertos con terror.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tsuna? —preguntó igualmente asustado el bronco, mirando hacia donde el menor señalaba; algunas fotos se habían despegado y eran llevadas lejos por la corriente de aire fría que soplaba con fuerza—. ¡Oh no! No, no, ¡las fotos, alguien, atrápelas!

Ambos empezaron a lloriquear y correr en círculos, tratando de atrapar algunas de las fotos que volaban sobre ellos.

De inmediato, todos los subordinados del Cavallone que permanecían escondidos salieron en ayuda de su jefe, persiguiendo las fotografías que más se alejaban del lugar, dejando a Tsuna y Dino solos tratando de evitar que más fotos se volaran.

— ¡Hieee! ¡No puede ser, si caen al piso se mojarán por la nieve! —el castaño sostenía entre sus manos algunas de las imágenes que se habían despegado y atrapó de pura suerte.

— ¡No, no! ¡Se arruinarán…! —lloriqueó el rubio, subiendo sobre la escalera para tratar de atrapar algunas de sus preciadas fotografías—. ¡Tsuna, fratellino, haz algo!

—Eh, ¡ya sé! —y activando su caja-arma, Tsuna liberó a Natsu con la intención de que atrapara con su agilidad felina las fotos voladoras.

Pero como siempre, Natsu no pensó igual que su dueño y con su agilidad felina –y uñas súper afiladas–, saltó directo… a la cara de Dino.

— ¡Hieee! ¡No, Natsu suéltalo, suéltalo!

El pobre bronco intentó quitarse al animal de la cara, mientras la escalera se sacudía bajo sus pies. Sin poder evitarlo, la gravedad atrajo a ambos al suelo. Mientras que Dino caía sobre un montón de nieve dura, Natsu cayó con suavidad sobre la cabeza de Tsuna quien corrió hacia el mayor.

— ¡Dino-san, ¿se encuentra bien?! —preguntó mientras veía al rubio sentarse lentamente, cubriéndose la cara, aun así el menor pudo ver los arañazos y el gesto adolorido del otro.

Ninguno de los dos jefes mafiosos notó la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a ellos de manera tranquila pero con pasos firmes y elegantes. En su mano traía una de las fotografías, arrugada y maltratada.

—Está bien, Tsuna. No me duele… tanto, ay.

—Lo siento, creí que Natsu iba a ser de ayuda, yo… —quiso apoyar una mano sobre el hombro del italiano, pero otra mano se posicionó allí, una mano más grande y pálida que la suya.

Cuando Tsuna volteó su mirada encontrándose con ese par de ojos azul metálico, sus pies retrocedieron automáticamente.

—Largo, herbívoro.

Y no hizo falta más. Lo último que se vio del Décimo Vongola, fue su fugaz silueta a lo lejos, con Natsu aún sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ah, Kyoya, llegaste antes…! —la expresión triste en el rostro de Dino se acentuaba por las marcas rojizas de los arañazos, que empezaban a hincharse—. Yo… eh… ¿feliz aniversario?

Sin mediar palabras, el japonés apretó con más fuerza el hombro del otro, tomándole de la ropa para arrastrarle dentro de la casa pasando sobre las fotografías desparramadas en el suelo húmedo.

Para cuando el italiano fue consiente de los actos de su pareja, ya se encontraba en la pequeña y acogedora sala, sentado sobre una almohadilla junto a la mesa de té favorita de Hibari, mientras éste abría un botiquín y arrodillado frente a él le curaba despacio y con cuidado las heridas pequeñas pero profundas hechas por Natsu.

—Lo… lo siento, Kyōya. De verdad quería sorprenderte…

—Hm, y lo hiciste. Patéticamente.

—Qué cruel —chilló el mayor, inflando las mejillas a modo de protesta a lo que el otro respondió poniendo más presión sobre las heridas—, ¡auch!

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que el japonés hubiera terminado con las curaciones. Estaba molesto, sí. ¿Cómo era posible que, en su maldito aniversario, su pareja hubiera pasado más tiempo con su _adorado_ jefe que con él?

Ya se encargaría el moreno de cobrarle las heridas hechas a su _potro_ por culpa de aquel idiota de Sawada.

—Quita esa cara, Cavallone —siseó el japonés, viendo el rostro compungido del otro.

El rubio se sentía mal, adolorido e inútil. Sí, estaba siendo dramático, pero realmente quería prepararle una sorpresa agradable a su pareja luego de meses de no verse. Y todo se había arruinado en cuestión de segundos. Empezó a golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano, repitiéndose lo tonto que fue.

—Si quieres golpearte mejor lo haré yo —murmuró Kyōya, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del otro. Dino lo miró sin entender, fijando sus orbes ámbares en los azulinos del otro, no pudo detectar molestia, se veía tan indescifrable—, ¿qué demonios te pasa, Cavallone?

—Lo arruiné, Kyōya.

— ¿Arruinaste qué?

El mayor se encogió de hombros, tomando con sus manos la izquierda del japonés, viendo con nostalgia que portaba en el dedo anular un simple anillo de plata que él le había dado en su primer aniversario y que Kyōya siempre se negaba a usar.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y con su mano libre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su saco hasta dar con un papel arrugado que puso frente a los ojos de su pareja.

Era una foto –la misma que Tsuna había estado observando minutos atrás– que voló hacia él cuando llegaba a su casa y estaba casi seguro de que fue tomada a sus espaldas pues no recordaba haberle dado permiso a nadie para fotografiarlo en ese momento.

Kyōya recordaba ese día, una calurosa tarde de verano en que se habían quedado en casa del japonés en vez de ir a una aburrida reunión que se llevaba acabo en la Mansión Vongola, el italiano los abanicaba a ambos mientras él le daba de comer una paleta de sandía en la boca al otro.

— ¿Recuerdas ese día, Cavallone? Fue bastante… decente. Y todos los días que retrataste con esas estúpidas fotos también lo fueron.

Una risita escapó de los labios del mayor, no sabía si en realidad Kyōya trataba de levantarle el ánimo y no iba a preguntar. Las palabras no eran la mejor cualidad de la nube. Pero éste tenía razón, ¿qué era un mal momento o un mal día, comparado con todo aquello que vivieron juntos tan gratamente?

—Tienes razón, Kyōya —sonrió y en la mirada del otro leyó un claro "obviamente la tengo"—. Mira… quizá podamos salvar el día, ¿quieres comer algo? ¡Yo cocino…!

Antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar, fue empujado hacia atrás. Parpadeó confundido, viendo a Kyōya que se había agazapado sobre él, encerrándole entre sus piernas y brazos sin posibilidad de escape.

El japonés acercó su rostro al del hombre debajo suyo, sus ojos centellantes de emociones contenidas.

—Primero voy a cobrarte por cada una de esas malditas fotos que ahora vuelan por todo Namimori —subió su mano desde el estómago del rubio, abriéndole con facilidad todos los botones de la camisa—, ¿tus últimas palabras antes de que te _muerda hasta la muerte_?

Dino pasó saliva, sin saber qué decir, la adrenalina subía por su estómago y una sonrisa idiota se instaló en su cara.

—Yo, ah —la rodilla del moreno se abrió paso entre las piernas del Cavallone, apoyándose con suavidad _justo allí_ —, mh, _ti amo Kyoya~_

—Lo sé, _haneuma Dino_ — murmuró aquello que fue tomado como un "yo también" por el italiano.

Sin dejarle responder, los hambrientos labios de la nube encerraron a los del Décimo, mientras sujetaba con sus manos aquellas hebras doradas con posesividad.

Dino estaba seguro de que jamás iba a olvidarse de ese aniversario.

.

.

.

¿Ah, que si lo dejé en la mejor parte a propósito? Nah, como creen.

Bueno, sí, soy algo malo a veces. Les dejo el resto a su imaginación, incluyendo cómo recompensó Tsuna a Gokudera.

No sé qué les habrá parecido el resultado final. Pero quería escribir algo de mi OTP en su día. Y de paso, hacerle un lindo regalo a alguien especial. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que tengan un buen día y me regalen un pequeño comentario, por amor a Dino!

Adiós ~.


End file.
